


Bunker Secrets

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [6]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Sam Winchester, Confused Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Sam and Mickey have been together for a while and under Mickey's wish, they've been keeping it a secret. However, one morning, Dean wakes up before them and finds out their little secret.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Mickey Milkovich, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Dean Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Bunker Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> BANGS HEAD AGAINST WALL
> 
> I'm back with more Sam/Mickey content
> 
> why are crack/crossover ships my only reason to live these days lol

The bunker is dead quiet as Mickey leaves his bedroom, looking around the hall cautiously before he closes his door gently and creeps down past Dean’s room. He hears Dean’s loud snoring from inside and relaxes a bit, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Castiel hasn’t popped up behind him before he opens Sam’s door and slips inside. 

He tries not to do this a lot, especially since Sam almost always wakes up when Mickey crawls into bed with him. They all hardly get any sleep as it is - hence Mickey being awake currently. He shifts on his feet, gazing down at Sam with a soft look in his eyes. Unlike Dean, who is an angry sleeper according to Castiel, Sam is a peaceful sleeper. At least some of the time. If he’s having a nightmare or something, he’s not as peaceful. Then again, none of them are. 

Mickey has his own set of nightmares from time to time, ranging from disturbing fights they landed in to his past history with his family back in Chicago. It’s why he’s in here right now, still shaken from the dream he had of his father. 

Steeling his nerves, Mickey carefully pulls the blanket back, thankful Sam isn’t sleeping in the middle of the bed this time. He manages to place one knee down before Sam stirs, lifting his head and blinking sleepily at Mickey. “Mick?”

Mickey sighs, shoulders slumping in guilt. “Hey.”

Sam turns over onto his back, rubbing his face while Mickey climbs the rest of the way into bed. “Sorry I woke you,” Mickey murmurs. 

“Nah, it’s okay,” Sam mumbles, stretching his arms over his head with a light groan. He turns over and wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him flush against his body. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Mickey hums, shifting as Sam wiggles his other arm under his shoulders. “Just needed you nearby…” 

Sam smiles and lifts his head, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Mickey scrunches his face up in response, making the much larger man chuckle. “Would be nice to sleep with you every night…” 

Mickey rolls his eyes, tilting his head up and pushing Sam’s hair back. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that…” 

“No, you’re just not ready for the other two to know,” Sam corrects. 

“True.”

“You know they won’t care, right?”

“I know Cas won’t, but what about Dean?” Mickey points out, frowning. “Isn’t he a bit… y’know?”

Sam sighs, letting his head fall back against his pillow. “I don’t know. I don’t think so. Since you came around, he’s being a little more open to the whole gay stuff. I mean- hell, Cas straight up told us he was pan that one trip to Chicago.”

Mickey hums, recalling hearing about that conversation after they made it back to the bunker. “True.”

Sam tilts his head up, touching their foreheads together. “He’s not like your dad.”

Mickey glares at him. “I’m aware.”

“So there’s nothing to be scared of. If he has a problem, he has to talk to me. Okay?”

Mickey huffs, looking away from him. “Okay…” 

“C’mere,” Sam murmurs, tilting his head and pressing their lips together. Mickey relaxes at the touch, kissing back lazily and sliding a hand up into his hair, tugging gently. Sam groans quietly and pulls back, rubbing his back. “Sleep?”

“Yeah,” Mickey nods, pressing close and nuzzling his chest. Sam chuckles and keeps one arm wrapped around him, the other resting under his neck comfortably. It hardly takes them long to fall back asleep, both still exhausted from the previous day. 

“Cas! _Cas!_ ” Castiel looks up from his book as Dean runs into the library whisper-yelling, an expression of pure shock on his face. “Dude, I just found Sammy and Mick _cuddling!_ ”

Castiel stares at him, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, and?”

“What do you mean ‘and?’ They’re-” Dean cuts himself off, waving his arms frantically. 

Castiel closes his book, standing up slowly. “Dean, it is my understanding that most couples cuddle together, yes?”

“ _Couples?!_ They are _not_ a couple!” Dean almost shouts, his face turning red.

Castiel frowns. “Yes? They both participate in many couple-like activities-” 

“Sammy!” Dean shouts, turning and marching out of the library. Castiel quickly follows. 

Sam jerks awake when Dean throws his bedroom door open, resulting in Mickey jerking awake as well. He grabs Mickey before he can throw punches, taking a moment to realize Dean is standing next to his bed, staring at them as if they both grew two heads. “The fuck, man?” Mickey groans, not quite caught up with the situation as he scrubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“What are you two doing?” Dean asks, voice tight. 

Sam opens and closes his mouth. “They were sleeping, Dean,” Castiel says, coming up to stand beside said man. “My apologies, Sam. Dean seems to be having a mental breakdown.”

He definitely learned that saying from Mickey. Dean glares at him, waving his arms at the two as Mickey finally seems to catch up, paling at the sight of the fumbling Winchester. “Cas says you two are dating. That true?”

Sam and Mickey look at each other, one gaze concerned and the other fearful. “Yes?” Sam says hesitantly. 

Mickey’s shoulders slump and he looks up at Dean and nods. Dean blinks and runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Wow… Sam, you’re gay?”

“No, not exactly,” Sam shakes his head. “Still like women and all. Just… currently like this one guy.”

Mickey glares at him, making Sam laugh. Dean looks back at Castiel, pausing when he sees the warning glare on the angel’s face. Dean hesitates, turning back to the two and sighing. “Okay… good to know.”

Castiel looks pleased with his words. Mickey seems to relax while Sam grins. “Still cool?”

Dean shrugs. “Yeah, man. ‘Course.” 

“Good,” Sam nods, clearing his throat. “Can we go back to bed now?”

Dean opens his mouth but Castiel beats him to it. “Unfortunately, no. I was planning to come wake you guys when Dean burst in. I have a new case we should look into. Vampires.”

“Ugh,” Dean groans. 

“I’ll get the coffee started,” Mickey grumbles, standing up. 

Sam quickly snatches his arm and yanks him back down, muffling Mickey’s yelp of surprise with a kiss. Dean groans and turns away, walking out of the room with a shake of his head. Mickey punches Sam’s chest, making him laugh again. “Ass!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam chuckles, letting him go. Mickey flips him off as he leaves the bedroom. Sam runs a hand through his hair and looks up at Castiel, humming. “So you knew?”

“Of course,” Castiel smiles, amused. “I am a celestial being after all. You two aren’t that good at hiding your romantic relationship.”

“Good to know,” Sam grins, climbing out of bed to get dressed. “Thanks for… calming Dean down. He sometimes doesn’t think before he talks.”

“I’m very aware,” Castiel chuckles softly, gaze softening. “I’m very happy for you two.”

Sam’s smile widens. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by TeaLeaves_1912's comment "I can just imagine dean finding out about them"
> 
> I am living for this ship now and no one can stop me
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated! If you have any prompts, please comment them below!


End file.
